Forum:Looking for a good shock shotty
i'm looking to get a decent spectrum of elemental weapons. i've got a hellfire, an orion, and a defiler, so i think a nice shock shotgun would be the best thing to round it out. anything will do really as long as the total damage is between 3200 and 3500,,, preferably x3 shock, but x2 would be fine... i have lots to trade. i'll compile a list later... You have persisted in ignoring all advisory messages asking you to sign your posts and create forum topics the normal way. I would advise you to heed these warnings if you ever want your posts to get noticed at all. Future posts by you which are left unsigned and which do not comply with forumpage formatting will be reverted. 03:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) How are you calculating your total damage? Damagexmultiplierxrof???Player8410 15:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) @OP, if you're looking to put out shock damage, you'll probably want a maliwan assualt shotgun with a shock accessory. They can come with up to x4 shock, but the damage will max out at ~150x7. Beware the clap 15:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : btw, the 150x7 is based on lvl 61. It will be higher obviousely at higher levels, but not 3500dmg. I also tried an atlas combat shotgun with x3 shock, but the damage still wasn't close to 3500(also at lvl 61).Beware the clap 16:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's why my question above..the way the damage reads it almost sounds like a launcher rather than a shotgun.Player8410 16:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) @nagy, i really don't know what i'm doing wrong when making topics. i click the thing and everything comes up normal, and i type after everything that's there, but then when i finish and save, that stuff goes away some how. @player and theclap, i'm just talking damage x projectiles. RoF doesn't really matter to me. and really, as long as the multiplier is at least 2, i'm fine with that. Melancholyculkin 00:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) If you have got a shotgun that has a damage of 200 and shoots 10 projectiles then the damage is only 2000. Are you then multiplying by the element adjustment x2 , x3 whatever to get your damage requirement?Player8410 00:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you wont find a shock shotgun with 3,200-3,500 damage. You might be skeptical at first, but your best bet is a eridian thunderstorm. I have yet to find an eridian gun above 61 so, on that account,a lvl 61 thunderstorm will do more than 2,800 base damage. Yes it is true shock isn't effective against flesh, but I think they intentionally made the shock damage of the thunderstorm a lot greater. It may very well be just a glitch. I have tested this many times and almost always( the exception being enemies that are immune to shock damage or resistant to it) does more than a 1,000 shock damage (EDIT: I meant 1,000 shick damage per second) if at least 6 or 7 out of the 8 lightning balls hit the target. It by far has done the most DoE damage in my experience than any other gun. If you find one above level 61 and with a good mag, that will the best elemental shotgun you will find. It even out damages all of the legendary elemental shotguns. I know people like to hate on eridains, but the thunderstorm is a masterpeice. 02:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm just wondering what you'd need a shock shotty for when you already have an Orion. No shotgun is gonna proc every time like an orion, and furthermore, you would be missing explosives in that all around elemental setup you are going for. I have a similar setup that I use with my support gunner soldier. I've got a Defiler, Hellfire, Orion, and an Ogre. I know that the only enemies that are weak to explosives are Badass Devastators and Zombies, but the Ogre is a great gun and no enemies have resistance to explosive damage.Klatchy 05:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)